Aku Atau Hakuryuu?
by reycchi
Summary: Ya, aku berkata aku akan menunggumu, sampai kapanpun jika kau memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama maka aku akan menunggumu. Aku tidak akan mengusirmu, aku tidak akan memintamu pergi. Jika suatu saat nanti perasaanmu yang berubah, maka jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku karena aku tidak mau merasa dimiliki oleh perasaan palsu.


**Disclaimer:**

Magi beserta seluruh isinya © Shinobu Ohtaka

Cerita dalam fanfiksi ini © reynyah

* * *

**Summary:**

Ya, aku berkata aku akan menunggumu, sampai kapanpun jika kau memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama maka aku akan menunggumu. Aku tidak akan mengusirmu, aku tidak akan memintamu pergi. Jika suatu saat nanti perasaanmu yang berubah, maka jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku karena aku tidak mau merasa dimiliki oleh perasaan palsu.

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Ketika Rey jatuh cinta pada anime yang disebut-sebut berjudul Magi ini...**

**Ketika Rey juga jatuh cinta pada sosok Alibaba gara-gara beli pinnya (?) #mendadakcurcol**

**Ketika Rey tergila-gila lihat Morgiana dan merasa greget kalo tidak cepet-cepet bikin ceritanya sendiri XD**

**Fic pertama Rey di fandom Magi, jadi... selamat membaca! :3**

* * *

**Aku Atau Hakuryuu?**

a story about Alibaba and... his jealousy :))

by reynyah

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Jadi begitu..." angguk Aladdin yang duduk di samping Alibaba sambil memandang langit biru yang disisipi awan. "Lalu kenapa dia tidak benar-benar membunuhmu, Alibaba-kun?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Alibaba singkat. Mungkin masih merasa _shock_ melihat sikap teman lamanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Setidaknya, hal itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang aku syukuri untuk saat ini, Aladdin."

Aladdin mengangguk setuju.

Saat ini, kedua makhluk itu—Aladdin dan Alibaba—sedang dalam perjalanan kembali dari Rakushou, ibukota Kou sekaligus tempat Hakuryuu berdiam kini. Pasca pertemuannya dengan Hakuryuu siang itu, Alibaba tidak tahu harus berkata atau melakukan apa lagi. Hakuryuu yang tadi siang berbicara dan bercanda dengannya bukanlah Hakuryuu yang dia kenal dulu. Ditambah lagi, kini Hakuryuu punya dua jin yang "bersemayam" di dalam tubuhnya. Tidak heran kalau Alibaba merasa makin ngeri melihat Hakuryuu yang saat ini adalah Kaisar dari Kerajaan Kou.

"Mor-saaan!" seru Aladdin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke bawah. Terlihat sesosok manusia dengan rambut merah berpakaian putih tulang kini tengah menatap mereka berdua. Siapa lagi orang itu kalau bukan Morgiana?

"Selamat datang," sambut Morgiana sambil menghampiri kedua manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu dengan setengah berlari. "Bagaimana? Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?"

Alibaba hanya memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih dengan wajah kurang senang. Dia merangkul Morgiana. "Bagaimana kalau kita cerita di dalam saja, Morgiana?"

Aladdin menyahut, "Ya, ya! Kita bercerita sambil makan!"

Morgiana, masih dengan berat hati menyambut ajakan itu, menatap kedua lelaki yang bersikap aneh di depannya dengan tatapan heran. "Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" tanyanya agak curiga.

Alibaba dan Aladdin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Akhirnya, dengan agak berat hati sekaligus penasaran, Morgiana mengiyakan permintaan kedua makhluk yang tampaknya kelaparan itu. "Kalian datang tepat waktu. Toto dan Olba baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malam."

"B-bagaimana dengan porsinya?" tanya Alibaba setengah khawatir. Dirinya yang sedang dilanda kelaparan berat tidak akan rela menerima seperlima porsi makanan untuk tiga orang.

Morgiana tersenyum kecil. "Mereka kan, baru belajar memasak," jelasnya.

"Hmm... maksudmu, kita akan makan makanan gagal hasil koki amatir?" tanya Alibaba ragu sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Aladdin.

Lagi-lagi Morgiana tersenyum. "Tidak," tawanya pelan. "Kau tahu perangai Toto dan Olba, mereka tidak bisa melakukan suatu hal hanya sedikit. Jadi, hasilnya—"

"SELAMAT DATANG, ALIBABA! ALADDIN!" seru Toto dan Olba bersamaan di depan pintu penginapan tempat mereka menginap. "Kalian datang tepat waktu!" sambung Toto dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tapi wajahmu kelihatan murung, Alibaba," ucap Olba sedikit curiga. "Ada masalah?"

"Mereka bilang akan bercerita sambil makan," sambar Morgiana, menggantikan Alibaba menjawab pertanyaan Olba.

"Kalau begitu, kita langsung saja tunjukkan masakan racikan kita, Olba!" seru Toto ceria sambil merangkul Olba dan membimbing ketiga orang yang lain ke arah ruang makan. "Kalian tidak keberatan makan ikan, bukan?"

"Apapun itu, asalkan lezat, aku pasti akan menyukainya!" sambar Aladdin sambil berlari kecil menuju ruang makan dengan muka mesum nan kelaparannya yang biasa. Toto dan Olba tertawa lalu menyusul Aladdin ke ruang makan.

"Menu itu bukan idemu, kan?" tanya Alibaba pada Morgiana yang ada di sampingnya.

"Mereka baru pergi memancing," ujar Morgiana tanpa ada sangkut-pautnya dengan pertanyaan Alibaba.

"Dan... ide memancing dan belajar memasak itu bukan datang dari mulutmu kan, Morgiana?"

Morgiana tersenyum. "Hampir benar," ucapnya sedikit geli. "Ayo, kita makan."

* * *

**Morgiana POV**

* * *

Sepanjang makan malam yang tidak singkat ini, Alibaba terus saja bercerita tentang Kerajaan Kou yang ia lihat siang itu. Belum satu kalipun ia menyebutkan kisah pertemuannya dengan Hakuryuu. Bahkan Aladdin yang tadi ikut bersamanya tidak menanggapi kata-kata Alibaba. Dia hanya terus memakan masakan Toto dan Olba yang rupanya lebih enak daripada dugaan semua orang. Toto dan Olba yang memang belum mengenal Hakuryuu secara pribadi tidak menyela Alibaba untuk sekadar bertanya bagaimana kabar Hakuryuu.

Berbeda denganku yang... bisa dibilang, secara pribadi mengenalnya _lebih _daripada yang lain.

Hingga makan malam selesai, Alibaba tidak menyebutkan nama Hakuryuu barang satu kali pun.

"Aku duluan," ucap Aladdin sambil beranjak bangun dari duduknya. "Yamu-san mau mengajariku sihir."

"Memangnya dia ada di sini?" tanya Alibaba heran.

Aladdin terkekeh. "Tentu saja kami berkomunikasi lewat sihir," jelasnya geli. "Aku kembali ke kamar duluan, ya. _Jaa ne_."

"Toto dan Olba juga pamit, ya," ucap Toto setelah kepergian Aladdin di depan Alibaba, yang bisa dibilang kini adalah atasannya berhubung Toto dan Olba juga kini adalah pemegang wadah pelayan Amon, sama sepertiku. "Ada keperluan."

"Keperluan?" tanya Alibaba dengan ekspresi aneh yang hanya kulihat kalau dia berpikiran—

—oh, ya. Aku sedikit paham.

...

Tidak, aku tidak paham sama sekali.

Dengan wajah merah, Toto terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan satu kata Alibaba. "Sampai besok pagi."

"Ya, sampai besok, Alibaba," sambar Olba tidak mau kalah.

Alibaba mengangguk dan mengangkat tangannya. Kemudian Toto dan Olba pergi begitu saja dengan wajah yang sama mencurigakannya dengan wajah Alibaba tadi. Aku memang bisa mengidentifikasi wajah mencurigakan orang-orang, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa makna tersirat di balik ekspresi mereka itu.

"Kurasa kini tinggal kita berdua ya, Morgiana," ujar Alibaba tiba-tiba.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. "I-iya."

"Mari keluar," ajak Alibaba sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Ada yang ingin kuceritakan hanya padamu."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Alibaba.

Di samping itu, aku penasaran. Apakah ini semua tentang Hakuryuu atau justru hal lain lagi?

Aku dan Alibaba berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor penginapan yang pada malam hari cenderung sepi. Biasanya pada malam hari, orang-orang akan menetap di kamarnya untuk istirahat atau berjalan-jalan keluar mencari tempat makan dan minum-minum. Atau... pilihan terakhirnya adalah...

Melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan Aladdin dan Alibaba.

"Tadi aku bertemu Hakuryuu," ucap Alibaba ketika kami sudah duduk di depan penginapan. Suasana di sekitar sini sepi sehingga Alibaba bisa bercerita dengan leluasa. "Aku sudah menceritakan soal ini pada Aladdin. Aladdin juga melihatnya tadi."

Aku mengangguk, kurang yakin harus menjawab kata-kata itu. Jadi, aku biarkan Alibaba menceritakan segalanya sampai tuntas.

"Seperti yang kita semua tahu, ya, Hakuryuu memang membunuh ibunya," lanjut Alibaba. "Dan ya, kini dia menjabat sebagai kaisar. Kami bertemu, lalu mengobrol biasa, seperti dulu. Anehnya, kemudian dia berubah drastis." Hening sejenak. "Kini, dia ingin membunuh Kouen dan seperti yang kita tahu, kini aku berpihak padanya, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Singkatnya, dia hendak membunuhku," jawab Alibaba. "Lebih singkatnya lagi, dia nyaris saja membunuhku."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tiba di sini dengan selamat tanpa luka, Alibaba-san?"

"Dia tidak jadi membunuhku."

Sedikit kubelalakkan mataku. "Tidak jadi?"

Alibaba menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sendiri kurang begitu paham," jawab Alibaba sambil kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Oh ya, Morgiana, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu yang agak... pribadi?"

_Pribadi itu yang seperti apa? _batinku bingung. "Tentu saja, Alibaba-san."

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Hakuryuu sebelum dia pergi sendirian?"

Mengingat momen itu kembali membuat mukaku memanas. Sontak kutundukkan kepalaku, tidak mau terlihat oleh... siapapun. Ya, sebenarnya aku tidak mau siapapun melihat wajahku saat ini. Soalnya... pasti sangat memalukan...

"Morgiana?"

Kembali kuangkat kepalaku. "Alibaba-san."

"Eh? I-iya?"

"Apa itu namanya kalau bibir seseorang menyentuh bibir orang lain?"

"EEEH?!" Alibaba memundurkan badannya mendadak. "Memangnya kenapa, Morgiana?"

Aku menggigit bibirku bingung. "I-itu yang terjadi padaku dulu..."

Kemudian hening.

"H-Hakuryuu yang memaksamu a-atau kau yang m-memaksanya atau..." Alibaba berkata dengan ekspresi wajah yang belum pernah kulihat sebelum. Entah apa maksudnya kali ini.

"Aku diam saja saat itu, Alibaba-san."

* * *

**Alibaba POV**

* * *

.

.

.

Sialan, ternyata Hakuryuu sudah melampauiku terlalu jauh!

Tapi tenang, aku tidak boleh terbawa emosi lebih dulu. Aku harus lebih tenang dan menanyakan semuanya pada Morgiana. Morgiana tidak pernah berbohong, karena dasarnya dia masih seorang gadis Fanalis yang polos.

"Memangnya, apa yang dia katakan waktu itu, Morgiana?" tanyaku lagi.

Morgiana memiringkan kepalanya, tampak berpikir. "Aku sendiri kurang begitu paham dengan kata-katanya, tetapi kata-kata yang kutangkap adalah... permaisuri, kalau aku tidak salah?"

.

.

.

APA?!

TERNYATA DIA MELAMPAUIKU LEBIH JAUH DARI YANG AKU BAYANGKAN!

"Apa yang salah dengan kata-kata itu, Alibaba-san?" tanya Morgiana dengan wajah bingung. "Aku tahu dia ingin menjadi raja, lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

Aku berusaha menarik napas. Ralat, aku berusaha bernapas. Aku tidak mau dilangkahi Hakuryuu lagi. Sudah cukup. "Begini ya, Morgiana," aku berusaha menjelaskan meski dengan hati panas. "Seorang raja pasti membutuhkan seorang... ratu, atau permaisuri, di sampingnya untuk membimbingnya agar tidak salah memilih jalan. Ratu atau permaisuri itu adalah istri sang raja."

Morgiana mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu kenapa Hakuryuu memintaku jadi permaisurinya?"

"Tentu saja karena dia menyukaimu, Morgiana," jelasku lagi, kali ini dengan emosi yang memukul-mukul dadaku dari dalam. Rasanya aku ingin mencekik Hakuryuu. "Itu juga yang membuatnya... yah, menciummu."

Morgiana diam, tidak membalas perkataanku. Cukup lama ia diam hingga akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suara bervolume kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Alibaba-san?"

...

Kenapa dia justru bertanya padaku?

"A-aku juga menyukai Hakuryuu-san, tapi aku tidak ingin caranya seperti ini," ujarnya dengan wajah panik, seperti dulu ketika aku menyangkanya "menyatakan perasaan" di kapal menuju Balbadd. "Lagipula aku tidak bisa terus mengikuti Hakuryuu-san! Aku harus terus berada di sisi Alibaba-san!"

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Morgiana," ucapku berusaha tenang walau sebenarnya aku marah sekali. Kenapa ketiadaan Hakuryuu justru membuatku makin kesal padanya? "Begini saja, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk terus berada di sisiku, tenang saja." Jeda sejenak. Air muka Morgiana mulai tenang. "Kalau begitu, kau harus memilih, aku atau Hakuryuu?"

"Tentu saja Alibaba-san," ucapnya yakin. "Alibaba-san adalah orang yang membebaskanku dari perbudakan dan membuatku optimis menjalani hidup."

Aku terdiam. "Apa karena itu kau menyukaiku?"

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku karena aku membebaskanmu dari perbudakan?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

_Ouch_, sakit sekali mendengarnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau sukai dari Hakuryuu?" tanyaku, berusaha mencari kata-kata penghibur yang baik. bagi hatiku yang mulai retak ini.

Morgiana diam sejenak. "Hakuryuu-san punya semangat bertarung yang tidak bisa digoyahkan oleh siapapun."

Sial, gagal sudah kata-kata penghibur itu. "Memangnya aku tidak?"

"Tentu saja iya," angguk Morgiana dengan wajah serius. "Alibaba-san tidak mudah menyerah dan selalu berusaha menegakkan kebenaran." Jeda lagi. "Alibaba-san juga tidak pernah menggunakan cara yang kotor untuk mencapai semua hal itu."

Kurasakan wajah tampanku kembali muncul. "Jadi, kau lebih memilih aku atau Hakuryuu?" tanyaku lagi. "Dan... oh ya, memangnya kau tidak bosan melihat wajahku selama beberapa tahun ini?"

Morgiana menggeleng. "Aku suka melihat wajah Alibaba-san."

Oke, kini wajahku merah. Syukurlah, malam ini kelewat gelap sehingga Morgiana tidak dapat melihat semburat merah di pipiku itu dengan jelas. Kalaupun ia dapat melihatnya, aku tidak yakin ia paham apa yang dimaksud dengan tersanjung atau kata-kata semacam itu.

"Kalau wajah Hakuryuu, bagaimana?" tanyaku berusaha memancingnya lagi.

"Aku juga suka melihatnya."

Sial. Kenapa Morgiana harus sepolos ini, sih?!

"Oke, oke, aku tahu kau suka melihat wajah hampir semua orang," selaku agak sebal. "Kita langsung ke inti pertanyaannya saja, oke, Morgiana?"

Morgiana mengangguk.

"Kau lebih memilih siapa? Aku atau Hakuryuu?"

Morgiana mengerutkan dahinya. Tak lupa, ia gigit bibirnya dan ia kembungkan pipinya. Dan sungguh, ekspresinya yang unik itu adalah salah satu hal yang kusukai darinya. Dan ketika kau sudah jatuh kepada seseorang, kau akan kesulitan melihat orang lain lagi. Hanya dia dan dia yang akan kau lihat, bahkan kau tidak akan sanggup meninggalkannya barang satu detik saja.

Sampai kapan hal seperti itu akan terjadi?

Untuk selamanya, mungkin.

"Aku akan memilih..." Morgiana menghentikan kata-katanya. "Tentu saja, Alibaba-san."

Oh, tidak. Wajahku memanas. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah janji untuk berada di sisi Alibaba-san selamanya," ucapnya tulus. "Dan Alibaba-san juga sudah berjanji untuk menungguku, menunggu perasaanku, dan menungguku belajar. Aku tidak akan mematahkan janjiku sendiri, dan aku juga tidak akan merusak janji Alibaba-san. Akan tetapi, jika Alibaba-san ingin aku pergi, maka aku akan melakukannya."

Astaga...

Mana mungkin aku mengusir gadis semanis ini?!

"Morgiana," ucapku, berusaha menyeimbangkan kejujuran dalam kata-kata yang akan kukatakan dengan kata-kata yang telah ia katakan. "Kau mengenalku, kita sudah bersama-sama selama beberapa tahun terakhir dan aku selalu bertingkah seperti aku apa adanya di depanmu, tanpa rekayasa sama sekali. Kau juga tahu aku kerap kali bersikap konyol, bukannya bersikap sebagai pria dewasa, aku justru menunjukkan sisi kekanakanku. Ya, aku berkata aku akan menunggumu, sampai kapanpun jika kau memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama maka aku akan menunggumu. Aku tidak akan mengusirmu, aku tidak akan memintamu pergi. Jika suatu saat nanti perasaanmu yang berubah, maka jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku karena aku tidak mau merasa dimiliki oleh perasaan palsu."

"Tidak," geleng Morgiana. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Alibaba-san untuk Hakuryuu-san."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu, untuk siapapun itu."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Aah~ akhirnya selesai juga fic singkat ini XD

Maaf kalo nggak jelas alurnya, karena gimanapun juga, Rey bikinnya mendadak dan emang udah greget banget pingin bikin fic magi... jadilah fic ini XD

Rey minta _review_ berisi kritik dan saran(?) bagi kalian yang merasa tidak puas, kurang puas, ataupun puas dengan fic ini. Rey menerima kritikan dan saran kok, asalkan tidak disampaikan dengan bahasa yang buruk :3

Sekian dari Rey, terima kasih sudah mampir untuk sekedar membaca fic ini!~


End file.
